If Dreams Came True
by Felicity Holly
Summary: When a mysterious vampire, Anna, visits the Cullens and grants the family the power of bringing their thoughts to life, Emmett uses this power to annoy Bella, and just like that, it's the most hilarious war in Cullen history.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, have fun, I suppose. This will get funnier in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but words.**

'Sleep, sweetheart.' I murmured softly to my gorgeous daughter. 'Sleep, and dream beautiful dreams.'

Renesmee slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber. I kissed her forehead and watched her dreams, as always.

When she was younger, her dreams had been meaningless; faces, colors, and unidentifiable shapes. But as she grew older, her dreams became more defined.

That night, Renesmee, who now had the appearance of a five year old, dreamt of a garden. It was a beautiful garden, filled with brightly colored flowers and trees. A purple unicorn galloped happily around them. I smiled, content that my daughters dreams were so magical. I put her down to bed, and went to our room.

The night went by quickly, as it always did. Eventually, I saw the sun rising, I thought of Renesmee. I didn't like letting her sleep for too long. We would have to wake her up soon.

'Edward, we'll have to wake Renesmee up in a bit.' I reminded him.

He seemed a little confused.

'You know we don't like her to sleep too much.' I prompted.

' I miss watching you talk in _your_ sleep.' Edward said a bit wistfully.

' Did you enjoy it more than listening to me talk awake?' I asked him.

'No.' He admitted, kissing me once more. After a couple of minutes though, I remembered.

'Renesmee. We should go wake her up.' I said.

'Yes, of course.' He agreed, though I could see the regret in his eyes.

' We have all of forever, Edward.' I reassured him.

Renesmee was still sleeping soundly when we tiptoed into her room. We gazed at her before I gently took her in my arms and whispered in her ear. 'Renesmee, darling, wake up.'

She yawned, and her opened her big blue eyes.

'Good morning mommy, good morning daddy.' She said.

'Good morning sweetheart.' Edward replied adoringly. I kissed her.

'Come on, Jacob will be here soon. Why don't we get you dressed?' I asked. She nodded sleepily.

When the three of us were ready to leave the cottage, it was already ten o'clock in the morning. Rosalie would be waiting with breakfast.

'There you are!' She exclaimed as we walked through the doorway. She gave Renesmee some pancakes and a small bottle of blood. 'Gobble up.' She said lovingly.

The doorbell rang.

'That must be Jacob.' I said. I hurried to open the door, but I could see Rosalie's face twist into a grimace.

'Bella!' He greeted me, and wrapped me in one of those big bear hugs of his.

'Jacob!' I replied with enthusiasm.

'Did Renesmee wake up yet?' He asked.

'Yes, she's inside eating pancakes.' I replied. I left out the bottle of blood.

'Excellent.' He said, making his way to the kitchen. Following him, I noticed in the mirror that my eyes had blackened.

'Edward, we should probably go hunting now.' I remarked. He nodded.

'Rosalie, Jacob, will you take care of Renesmee while we're gone?' He asked. They both rolled their eyes.

'Good.' He said, taking my hand.

Just as we were about to leave, I heard a musical voice behind us.

'Wait for me! I'm thirsty, too.' Alice squealed. 'Nice choice, Bella.' She said, nodding with approval at the green dress I had chosen to wear.

'It'll probably tear now, though.' I remarked.

'Don't worry, I'm going to Seattle this weekend, I know exactly what I'm going to get you.' She said.

I groaned. My shopaholic sister-in-law furnished me with a new wardrobe every month.

'Sure you do.' I mumbled.

The hunting trip was brief. There were a couple of deer, but nothing truly appetizing, we returned home soon.

'We're back.' I said, calling to my family.

'Mommy!' Renesmee cried.

'Yes, sweetie?' I asked.

'Nessie has something to show you.' Jacob said. I grimaced at the nickname. He rolled his eyes. 'No, seriously, look.'

Renesmee got up, signaling for me to pick her up. I did as she asked, and she put her hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and braced myself for whatever she was going to show me that was so important.

It was the living room, exactly how it was before I came home. Rosalie and Jacob were playing with Renesmee as usual, when the doorbell rang.

'I'll get it.' Rosalie said, moving towards the door. She opened the door a fraction, then closed it quickly. 'Jacob.' She said. From inside, I heard his voice say 'What?'. 'It's a vampire.' She said. I could feel the panic in them. Rosalie, afraid of what a vampire might do to Renesmee, Jacob likewise. And Renesmee, not a clue what was going on, 'So? The whole family is made up of vampires. Open the door.' Her cute voice begged.

Jacob, knowing how Renesmee could get when she was curious, told Rosalie that it was okay, and curved his body protectively around her. Rosalie carefully opened the door. This time, I got a good look at who was standing there. She was beautiful, of course. Long black hair that reached her waist, beautiful body and face. But her eyes, I noticed, were red. I hugged Renesmee closer to me, she fidgeted, wanting me to be concentrated on her memory.

The beautiful vampire didn't say anything.

'Yes?' Rosalie asked.

'Are you the Cullens?' She asked.

'What business is it of yours?' Rosalie answered rudely. I sighed. Rosalie would be Rosalie.

'I'm Anna.' She said.

'Anna?' Rosalie asked in disbelief.

'Yes. Anna.' Anna said.

'C- Come... Come in. I..I'm R-Rosalie.' She stuttered timidly. I was shocked. I had never seen this side of her.

Anna walked gracefully through the door into the living room, where Jacob clung ever tightly to Renesmee.

'Is this Renesmee?' She asked. Rosalie and Jacob were surprised.

'How do you know?' Jacob asked surprisedly.

'She's Anna.' Rosalie sighed. 'Jacob, I think you better go put Renesmee down to sleep.' She said warningly.

Jacob nodded and took her to Edwards' room, which is where the memory ended.

'What happened?' I asked, panicked. 'Who's Anna? How does she know Renesmee? How does she know _you?_'

'Anna, Rosalie explained, is a vampire, yes. But she's one of the most powerful vampires in history. Now, I know what you're thinking, there are a thousand vampires named Anna in the world. But, actually, Anna is a forbidden name. Those whose names were Anna when human had to change it afterwards, lest they wanted to have a visit from the Volturi. Anna was 'born' years ago. She's much older than Aro, Caius and Marcus. It's said that she's the oldest vampire ever.

Before the Volturi had become the Volturi, they were just three newborn vampires, who had met by chance. They new nothing of self-control or exposure. They were beasts. They drank and they killed. That is, before they met Anna. Anna is the one who showed the Volturi the light. She's the one who brought them to Italy. She taught them self-control and what was right. She pushed them to become the greatest. She told them that they could have complete vampire control. She made them what they are. Ever since, the Volturi have said her name in reverence, banning any other vampire to be called Anna. They wanted her to be unique. And she was. But she wanted one thing in return. She didn't have a 'power', if you know what I mean. She wanted... She wanted to be able to control the mind of a person, no boundaries included. She wanted to be able to have the power to do anything to a persons' mind. Anything. Not just reading them or controlling thoughts, either. She could, I don't know...make someone insane, make their wishes come true, implant false memories in their head, I mean, I can't think of it. But you know what I mean. She didn't want anything to do with the Volturi. That was her single request. And they did it. They claimed that they were looking for a member for the guard with special abilities, and they drained them of theirs. Which is why I was terrified of her.' She finished. I gasped.

'Renesmee?' I asked.

'She's fine, as you can tell.' Rosalie reassured me. 'I was just scared.'

'Well, why did she come?' I wondered.

' She said she wanted our help with something. She was testing something, a new power. And she wondered if I could volunteer to try it out for her.' Rosalie said. I was confused.

'And you said yes?' I asked, horrified.

'Well, you don't say no to Anna. She just made me think of something, a bluebird, and she wanted me to concentrate on that really hard and in a second, the bluebird of my thoughts was there.' Rosalie answered simply.

At night, I put Renesmee down to sleep again, and just as I was preparing to watch her dreams, I heard a whinnying outside.

I opened the door.

And I saw the garden. The garden that Renesmee had dreamt up, with its flowers and trees and unicorns. The garden that didn't exist.

The garden that Anna had probably made come to life.


	2. Emmett and the Banana Stripper

**A/N: Hello, readers. I know I haven't updated this story in forever, and unlike the Cullens, we don't have forever, do we? This chapter was getting a little lonesome, so here you go. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Nobody owns Twilight. IT'S ALIVE. **

**

* * *

**

"Edward, Edward! You _have_ to see this." I begged, rushing into our bedroom.

"What is it, love? Is everything all right?" He asked, running his fingers through my hair concernedly.

"I don't know. All I know is that Renesmee's dream garden is outside and it's probably because of Anna and..."

"Slow down, sweetheart. What are you talking about?" He wondered. I grabbed his hand and lead him outside.

"_This_ is what I'm talking about." I said, pointing to the garden. It was the first time I had ever seen Edward look so confused. After taking in the sight of the magical field, he seemed to think for a moment, and finally said.

"We should tell Carlisle."

I followed him into the kitchen, where Carlisle and Esme were dancing without any music except both of their beautiful voices humming a soft, romantic tune. They seemed so in love, and peaceful, I couldn't bring myself to interrupt their moment. Of course, Emmett did it for me.

"You guys, get a room!" He yelled disgustedly, walking into the kitchen. They laughed, looking at each other. This was our cue.

"Carlisle." Edward said in his deep voice. Carlisle turned to him.

"Yes?" He asked. After we had explained the situation to him, he smiled, like an eight year old smiles on Christmas morning. He was excited about this.

"This is simply wonderful!" He exclaimed. "Anna has chosen us!" I was confused.

"Chosen us for what?" I wanted to know. He smiled again.

"Every so often, Anna chooses a family of vampires that she bestows a gift upon. She really isn't evil, I don't think. Except of course, if someone does something to get her angry." He explained. I was still having difficulties understanding the situation.

"What kind of gift?" I asked.

"It depends. She's always acquiring new powers, and when she finds one that she thinks one particular family will enjoy, she shares it with them. I don't know what power this is, though." He admitted.

"Didn't she make Rosalie think of a bluebird? She made her thoughts come true, right? And Renesmee's dream came true, so... maybe the power is to make thoughts and wishes and dreams magically appear." I suggested.

"Would ya look at that, sis in law is gettin' some brains!" Emmet exclaimed. I looked at him sarcastically.

"Actually, Bella has a point. Let's test it out. Think of something, Bells." Edward said.

"Hey, why not me? I want a cool power!" Emmett whined. Edward gave him a death glare and nodded back to me. I thought of pink roses, and waited a couple of seconds.

"Um... Bella. Why did you wish for a dancing banana?" Edward asked me. I opened my eyes in shock.

" I didn't wish for... EMMETT!" I yelled. He looked at me innocently.

"What?" he asked, glancing at the banana, who was now doing the funky chicken.

"Well, at least we know that it works now." Alice said, hopping into the kitchen.

"Vision?" I asked. She nodded.

"So you saw the dancing banana?" Alice nodded again, but looked at the banana confusedly. I followed her gaze. The banana was doing a very intense job of peeling of its skin.

"EMMETT!" I cried again. He laughed mischeviously before saying,

"C'mon, guys, let's follow suit!" And proceeded to begin to remove his shirt.

The room emptied in two seconds flat, leaving Emmett and the banana dancing till the morning hours.

* * *

**Reviews encourage me to write stories, so please, do that :)**


End file.
